ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Alice's Adventures in Wonderland
Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (commonly shortened to Alice in Wonderland) is an 1865 novel written by English author Charles Lutwidge Dodgson under the pseudonym Lewis Carroll.BBC's Greatest English Books list It tells of a young girl named Alice falling through a rabbit hole into a fantasy world populated by peculiar, anthropomorphic creatures. The tale plays with logic, giving the story lasting popularity with adults as well as with children.Lecercle, Jean-Jacques (1994) Philosophy of nonsense: the intuitions of Victorian nonsense literature Routledge, New York. . p. 1 ff It is considered to be one of the best examples of the literary nonsense genre.Schwab, Gabriele (1996) "Chapter 2: Nonsense and Metacommunication: Alice in Wonderland" in The mirror and the killer-queen: otherness in literary language Indiana University Press, Bloomington, Indiana. . pp. 49–102 Its narrative course, structure, characters, and imagery have been enormously influential in both popular culture and literature, especially in the fantasy genre. Background Alice was published in 1865, three years after Charles Lutwidge Dodgson and the Reverend Robinson Duckworth rowed in a boat, on 4 July 1862 (this popular date of the "golden afternoon"Lewis Carroll, "Alice on the Stage, The Theatre, April 1887 might be a confusion or even another Alice-tale, for that particular day was cool, cloudy and rainyAstronomical and Meteorological Observations Made at the Radcliffe Observatory, Oxford, Vol. 23), up the Isis with the three young daughters of Henry Liddell (the Vice-Chancellor of Oxford University and Dean of Christ Church): Lorina Charlotte Liddell (aged 13, born 1849) ("Prima" in the book's prefatory verse); Alice Pleasance Liddell (aged 10, born 1852) ("Secunda" in the prefatory verse); Edith Mary Liddell (aged 8, born 1853) ("Tertia" in the prefatory verse).[http://www.the-office.com/bedtime-story/alice-background.htm The Background & History of Alice In Wonderland]. Bedtime-Story Classics. Retrieved 29 January 2007. The journey began at Folly Bridge near Oxford and ended five miles away in the village of Godstow. During the trip Charles Dodgson told the girls a story that featured a bored little girl named Alice who goes looking for an adventure. The girls loved it, and Alice Liddell asked Dodgson to write it down for her. He began writing the manuscript of the story the next day, although that earliest version no longer exists. The girls and Dodgson took another boat trip a month later when he elaborated the plot to the story of Alice, and in November he began working on the manuscript in earnest.Carpenter, p. 57 To add the finishing touches he researched natural history for the animals presented in the book, and then had the book examined by other children—particularly the children of George MacDonald. He added his own illustrations but approached John Tenniel to illustrate the book for publication, telling him that the story had been well liked by children. On 26 November 1864 he gave Alice the handwritten manuscript of Alice's Adventures Under Ground, with illustrations by Dodgson himself, dedicating it as "A Christmas Gift to a Dear Child in Memory of a Summer's Day".Ray, p. 117 Some, including Martin Gardner, speculate there was an earlier version that was destroyed later by Dodgson when he wrote a more elaborate copy by hand.Gardner But before Alice received her copy, Dodgson was already preparing it for publication and expanding the 15,500-word original to 27,500 words,Everson, Michael (2009) "Foreword", in most notably adding the episodes about the Cheshire Cat and the Mad Tea-Party. Synopsis ]] Chapter One – Down the Rabbit Hole: Alice, a girl of seven years, is feeling bored and drowsy while sitting on the riverbank with her elder sister. She then notices a talking, clothed White Rabbit with a pocket watch run past. She follows it down a rabbit hole when suddenly she falls a long way to a curious hall with many locked doors of all sizes. She finds a small key to a door too small for her to fit through, but through it she sees an attractive garden. She then discovers a bottle on a table labelled "DRINK ME," the contents of which cause her to shrink too small to reach the key which she has left on the table. She eats a cake with "EAT ME" written on it in currants as the chapter closes. Chapter Two – The Pool of Tears: Chapter Two opens with Alice growing to such a tremendous size her head hits the ceiling. Alice is unhappy and, as she cries, her tears flood the hallway. After shrinking down again due to a fan she had picked up, Alice swims through her own tears and meets a Mouse, who is swimming as well. She tries to make small talk with him in elementary French (thinking he may be a French mouse) but her opening gambit "Où est ma chatte?" ("Where is my cat?") offends the mouse and he tries to escape her. Chapter Three – The Caucus Race and a Long Tale: The sea of tears becomes crowded with other animals and birds that have been swept away by the rising waters. Alice and the other animals convene on the bank and the question among them is how to get dry again. The Mouse gives them a very dry lecture on William the Conqueror. A Dodo decides that the best thing to dry them off would be a Caucus-Race, which consists of everyone running in a circle with no clear winner. Alice eventually frightens all the animals away, unwittingly, by talking about her (moderately ferocious) cat. Chapter Four – The Rabbit Sends a Little Bill: The White Rabbit appears again in search of the Duchess's gloves and fan. Mistaking her for his maidservant, Mary Ann, he orders Alice to go into the house and retrieve them. Inside the house she finds another little bottle and drinks from it; immediately she starts growing again. The horrified Rabbit orders his gardener, Bill the Lizard, to climb on the roof and go down the chimney. Outside, Alice hears the voices of animals that have gathered to gawk at her giant arm. The crowd hurls pebbles at her, which turn into little cakes. Alice eats them, and they reduce her again in size. Chapter Five – Advice from a Caterpillar: Alice comes upon a mushroom and sitting on it is a blue Caterpillar smoking a hookah. The Caterpillar questions Alice and she admits to her current identity crisis, compounded by her inability to remember a poem. Before crawling away, the caterpillar tells Alice that one side of the mushroom will make her taller and the other side will make her shorter. She breaks off two pieces from the mushroom. One side makes her shrink smaller than ever, while another causes her neck to grow high into the trees, where a pigeon mistakes her for a serpent. With some effort, Alice brings herself back to her normal height. She stumbles upon a small estate and uses the mushroom to reach a more appropriate height. ]] Chapter Six – Pig and Pepper: A Fish-Footman has an invitation for the Duchess of the house, which he delivers to a Frog-Footman. Alice observes this transaction and, after a perplexing conversation with the frog, lets herself into the house. The Duchess's Cook is throwing dishes and making a soup that has too much pepper, which causes Alice, the Duchess, and her baby (but not the cook or grinning Cheshire Cat) to sneeze violently. Alice is given the baby by the Duchess and to her surprise, the baby turns into a pig. The Cheshire Cat appears in a tree, directing her to the March Hare's house. He disappears but his grin remains behind to float on its own in the air prompting Alice to remark that she has often seen a cat without a grin but never a grin without a cat. Chapter Seven – A Mad Tea-Party: Alice becomes a guest at a "mad" tea party along with the March Hare, the Hatter, and a very tired Dormouse who falls asleep frequently, only to be violently awakened moments later by the March Hare and the Hatter. The characters give Alice many riddles and stories, including the famous 'Why is a raven like a writing desk?'. The Hatter reveals that they have tea all day because Time has punished him by eternally standing still at 6 pm (tea time). Alice becomes insulted and tired of being bombarded with riddles and she leaves claiming that it was the stupidest tea party that she had ever been to. with a Flamingo.]] Chapter Eight – The Queen's Croquet Ground: Alice leaves the tea party and enters the garden where she comes upon three living playing cards painting the white roses on a rose tree red because The Queen of Hearts hates white roses. A procession of more cards, kings and queens and even the White Rabbit enters the garden. Alice then meets the King and Queen. The Queen, a figure difficult to please, introduces her signature phrase "Off with his head!" which she utters at the slightest dissatisfaction with a subject. Alice is invited (or some might say ordered) to play a game of croquet with the Queen and the rest of her subjects but the game quickly descends into chaos. Live flamingos are used as mallets and hedgehogs as balls and Alice once again meets the Cheshire Cat. The Queen of Hearts then orders the Cat to be beheaded, only to have her executioner complain that this is impossible since the head is all that can be seen of him. Because the cat belongs to the Duchess, the Queen is prompted to release the Duchess from prison to resolve the matter. Chapter Nine – The Mock Turtle's Story: The Duchess is brought to the croquet ground at Alice's request. She ruminates on finding morals in everything around her. The Queen of Hearts dismisses her on the threat of execution and she introduces Alice to the Gryphon, who takes her to the Mock Turtle. The Mock Turtle is very sad, even though he has no sorrow. He tries to tell his story about how he used to be a real turtle in school, which the Gryphon interrupts so they can play a game. Chapter Ten – Lobster Quadrille: The Mock Turtle and the Gryphon dance to the Lobster Quadrille, while Alice recites (rather incorrectly) "'Tis the Voice of the Lobster". The Mock Turtle sings them "Beautiful Soup" during which the Gryphon drags Alice away for an impending trial. Chapter Eleven – Who Stole the Tarts?: Alice attends a trial whereby the Knave of Hearts is accused of stealing the Queen's tarts. The jury is composed of various animals, including Bill the Lizard, the White Rabbit is the court's trumpeter, and the judge is the King of Hearts. During the proceedings, Alice finds that she is steadily growing larger. The dormouse scolds Alice and tells her she has no right to grow at such a rapid pace and take up all the air. Alice scoffs and calls the dormouse's accusation ridiculous because everyone grows and she cannot help it. Meanwhile, witnesses at the trial include the Hatter, who displeases and frustrates the King through his indirect answers to the questioning, and the Duchess's cook. Chapter Twelve – Alice's Evidence: Alice is then called up as a witness. She accidentally knocks over the jury box with the animals inside them and the King orders the animals be placed back into their seats before the trial continues. The King and Queen order Alice to be gone, citing Rule 42 ("All persons more than a mile high to leave the court"), but Alice disputes their judgement and refuses to leave. She argues with the King and Queen of Hearts over the ridiculous proceedings, eventually refusing to hold her tongue, only to say, "It's not that I was the one who stole the tarts in the first place", in the process. Finally, the Queen confirms that Alice was the culprit responsible of stealing the tarts after all (which automatically pardons the Knave of Hearts of his charges), and shouts, "Off with her head!", but Alice is unafraid, calling them just a pack of cards; although Alice holds her own for a time, the card guards soon gang up and start to swarm all over her. Alice's sister wakes her up from a dream, brushing what turns out to be some leaves and not a shower of playing cards from Alice's face. Alice leaves her sister on the bank to imagine all the curious happenings for herself. Characters The main characters in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland are the following: Character allusions 's illustration of Alice surrounded by the characters of Wonderland. (1923)]] has been suggested as a model for The Hatter]] In The Annotated Alice, Martin Gardner provides background information for the characters. The members of the boating party that first heard Carroll's tale show up in Chapter 3 ("A Caucus-Race and a Long Tale"). Alice Liddell herself is there, while Carroll is caricatured as the Dodo (because Dodgson stuttered when he spoke, he sometimes pronounced his last name as Dodo-Dodgson). The Duck refers to Canon Duckworth, and the Lory and Eaglet to Alice Liddell's sisters Lorina and Edith.Gardner, p. 27 Bill the Lizard may be a play on the name of British Prime Minister Benjamin Disraeli. One of Tenniel's illustrations in Through the Looking-Glass — the 1871 sequel to Alice — depicts the character referred to as the "Man in White Paper" (whom Alice meets as a fellow passenger riding on the train with her) as a caricature of Disraeli, wearing a paper hat.Gardner, p. 172 The illustrations of the Lion and the Unicorn (also in Looking-Glass) also bear a striking resemblance to Tenniel's Punch illustrations of Gladstone and Disraeli.Gardner, p. 226 It has been suggested by some writers that The Hatter is a reference to Theophilus Carter, a furniture dealer known in Oxford. Tenniel apparently drew the Hatter to resemble Carter, on a suggestion of Carroll's.Gardner, p. 69 However, it is unlikely that Carter was the model for The Hatter, and there is no evidence that Carroll ever invited Tenniel to Oxford for any purpose.Collingwood, Stuart Dodgson (1898) The Life And Letters of Lewis Carroll. T Fisher Unwin, London. p. 47 The Dormouse tells a story about three little sisters named Elsie, Lacie, and Tillie. These are the Liddell sisters: Elsie is L.C. (Lorina Charlotte), Tillie is Edith (her family nickname is Matilda), and Lacie is an anagram of Alice.Gardner, p. 75 The Mock Turtle speaks of a Drawling-master, "an old conger eel", who came once a week to teach "Drawling, Stretching, and Fainting in Coils". This is a reference to the art critic John Ruskin, who came once a week to the Liddell house to teach the children drawing, sketching, and painting in oils. (The children did, in fact, learn well; Alice Liddell, for one, produced a number of skilful watercolours.)Gardner, p. 98 The Mock Turtle also sings "Turtle Soup". This is a parody of a song called "Star of the Evening, Beautiful Star", which was performed as a trio by Lorina, Alice and Edith Liddell for Lewis Carroll in the Liddell home during the same summer in which he first told the story of Alice's Adventures Under Ground.The diary of Lewis Carroll, 1 August 1862 entry Poems and songs Carroll wrote multiple poems and songs for Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, including: * "All in the golden afternoon..."—the prefatory verse, an original poem by Carroll that recalls the rowing expedition on which he first told the story of Alice's adventures underground * "How Doth the Little Crocodile"—a parody of Isaac Watts' nursery rhyme, "Against Idleness and Mischief" * "A Mouse's Tale"—an example of concrete poetry * "You Are Old, Father William"—a parody of Robert Southey's "The Old Man's Comforts and How He Gained Them" * The Duchess's lullaby, "Speak roughly to your little boy..."—a parody of David Bates' "Speak Gently" * "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Bat"—a parody of Jane Taylor's "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" * "The Lobster Quadrille"—a parody of Mary Botham Howitt's "The Spider and the Fly" * "'Tis the Voice of the Lobster"—a parody of Isaac Watts' "The Sluggard" * "Beautiful Soup"—a parody of James M. Sayles's "Star of the Evening, Beautiful Star" * "The Queen of Hearts"—an actual nursery rhyme * "They told me you had been to her..."—the White Rabbit's evidence Writing style and themes Symbolism Martin Gardner and other scholars have shown the book to be filled with many parodies of Victorian popular culture, suggesting it belongs in spirit with W. S. Gilbert and Alfred Cellier's Topsyturveydom. Most of the book's adventures may have been based on and influenced by people, situations and buildings in Oxford and at Christ Church, e.g., the "Rabbit Hole," which symbolised the actual stairs in the back of the main hall in Christ Church. A carving of a griffon and rabbit, as seen in Ripon Cathedral, where Carroll's father was a canon, may have provided inspiration for the tale. Since Carroll was a mathematician at Christ Church, it has been suggested that there are many references and mathematical concepts in both this story and Through the Looking-Glass; examples include: * In chapter 1, "Down the Rabbit-Hole", in the midst of shrinking, Alice waxes philosophic concerning what final size she will end up as, perhaps "going out altogether, like a candle"; this pondering reflects the concept of a limit. * In chapter 2, "The Pool of Tears", Alice tries to perform multiplication but produces some odd results: "Let me see: four times five is twelve, and four times six is thirteen, and four times seven is—oh dear! I shall never get to twenty at that rate!" This explores the representation of numbers using different bases and positional numeral systems: 4 × 5 = 12 in base 18 notation, 4 × 6 = 13 in base 21 notation, and 4 × 7 could be 14 in base 24 notation. Continuing this sequence, going up three bases each time, the result will continue to be less than 20 in the corresponding base notation. (After 4 × 12 = 19 in Base 39, the product would be 4 × 13 = 1A in Base 42, then 1B, 1C, 1D, and so on.) * In chapter 7, "A Mad Tea-Party", the March Hare, the Hatter, and the Dormouse give several examples in which the semantic value of a sentence A''' is not the same value of the converse of '''A (for example, "Why, you might just as well say that 'I see what I eat' is the same thing as 'I eat what I see'!"); in logic and mathematics, this is discussing a converse relation. * Also in chapter 7, Alice ponders what it means when the changing of seats around the circular table places them back at the beginning. This is an observation of addition on the ring of integers modulo N. * The Cheshire cat fades until it disappears entirely, leaving only its wide grin, suspended in the air, leading Alice to marvel and note that she has seen a cat without a grin, but never a grin without a cat. Deep abstraction of concepts, such as non-Euclidean geometry, abstract algebra, and the beginnings of mathematical logic, was taking over mathematics at the time Dodgson was writing. Dodgson's delineation of the relationship between cat and grin can be taken to represent the very concept of mathematics and number itself. For example, instead of considering two or three apples, one may easily consider the concept of 'apple', upon which the concepts of 'two' and 'three' may seem to depend. A far more sophisticated jump is to consider the concepts of 'two' and 'three' by themselves, just like a grin, originally seemingly dependent on the cat, separated conceptually from its physical object. Literary scholar Melanie Bayley asserted in the magazine New Scientist that Dodgson wrote Alice in Wonderland in its final form as a scathing satire on new modern mathematics that were emerging in the mid-19th century. It has been suggested by several people, including Martin Gardner and Selwyn Goodacre, that Dodgson had an interest in the French language, choosing to make references and puns about it in the story. It is most likely that these are references to French lessons—a common feature of a Victorian middle-class girl's upbringing. For example, in the second chapter Alice posits that the mouse may be French. She therefore chooses to speak the first sentence of her French lesson-book to it: "Où est ma chatte?" ("Where is my cat?"). In Henri Bué's French translation, Alice posits that the mouse may be Italian and speaks Italian to it. Pat's "Digging for apples" could be a cross-language pun, as pomme de terre (literally; "apple of the earth") means potato and pomme means apple. In the second chapter, Alice initially addresses the mouse as "O Mouse", based on her memory of the noun declensions "in her brother's Latin Grammar, 'A mouse – of a mouse – to a mouse – a mouse – O mouse!'" These words correspond to the first five of Latin's six cases, in a traditional order established by medieval grammarians: mus (nominative), muris (genitive), muri (dative), murem (accusative), (O) mus (vocative). The sixth case, mure (ablative) is absent from Alice's recitation. In the eighth chapter, three cards are painting the roses on a rose tree red, because they had accidentally planted a white-rose tree that The Queen of Hearts hates. Red roses symbolised the English House of Lancaster, while white roses were the symbol for their rival House of York. While the book has remained in print and continually inspires new adaptations, the cultural material from which it draws has become largely specialized knowledge. Dr Leon Coward asserts the book 'suffers' from "readings which reflect today's fascination with postmodernism and psychology, rather than delving into an historically informed interpretation," and speculates that this has been partly driven by audiences encountering the narrative through a 'second-hand' source, explaining "our impressions of the original text are based on a multiplicity of reinterpretations. We don't necessarily realise we're missing anything in understanding the original product, because we're usually never dealing with the original product." Eating and devouring Carina Garland notes how the world is "expressed via representations of food and appetite", naming Alice's frequent desire for consumption (of both food and words), her 'Curious Appetites'. Often, the idea of eating coincides to make gruesome images. After the riddle "Why is a raven like a writing-desk?", the Hatter claims that Alice might as well say, "I see what I eat…I eat what I see" and so the riddle's solution, put forward by Boe Birns, could be that "A raven eats worms; a writing desk is worm-eaten"; this idea of food encapsulates idea of life feeding on life, for the worm is being eaten and then becomes the eater a horrific image of mortality. Nina Auerbach discusses how the novel revolves around eating and drinking which "motivates much of her Alice's behaviour", for the story is essentially about things "entering and leaving her mouth". The animals of Wonderland are of particular interest, for Alice's relation to them shifts constantly because, as Lovell-Smith states, Alice's changes in size continually reposition her in the food chain, serving as a way to make her acutely aware of the ‘eat or be eaten’ attitude that permeates Wonderland. Illustrations : Illustrations gallery The manuscript was illustrated by Dodgson himself who added 37 illustrations—printed in a facsimile edition in 1887. John Tenniel provided 42 wood engraved illustrations for the published version of the book. The first print run was destroyed (or sold to America ) at Carroll's request because he was dissatisfied with the quality. The book was reprinted and published in 1866. John Tenniel's illustrations of Alice do not portray the real Alice Liddell, who had dark hair and a short fringe. Alice has provided a challenge for other illustrators, including those of 1907 by Charles Pears and the full series of colour plates and line-drawings by Harry Rountree published in the (inter-War) Children's Press (Glasgow) edition. Other significant illustrators include: Arthur Rackham (1907), Willy Pogany (1929), Mervyn Peake (1946), Ralph Steadman (1967), Salvador Dalí (1969), Graham Overden (1969), Max Ernst (1970), Peter Blake (1970), Tove Jansson (1977), Anthony Browne (1988), Helen Oxenbury (1999) and Lisbeth Zwerger (1999). Reception by reviewers The book Alice in Wonderland failed to be named in an 1888 poll of the publishing season's most popular children's stories. Generally it received poor reviews, with reviewers giving more credit to Tenniel's illustrations than to Carroll's story. At the release of Through the Looking-Glass, the first Alice tale gained in popularity and by the end of the 19th century Sir Walter Besant wrote that Alice in Wonderland "was a book of that extremely rare kind which will belong to all the generations to come until the language becomes obsolete".Carpenter, p. 68 Publication history In 1865, Dodgson's tale was published as Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by "Lewis Carroll" with illustrations by John Tenniel. The first print run of 2,000 was held back because Tenniel objected to the print quality.Ray, p. 116 A new edition, released in December of the same year, but carrying an 1866 date, was quickly printed. The text blocks of the original edition were removed from the binding and sold with Dodgson's permission to the New York publishing house of D. Appleton & Company. The binding for the Appleton Alice was virtually identical to the 1866 Macmillan Alice, except for the publisher's name at the foot of the spine. The title page of the Appleton Alice was an insert cancelling the original Macmillan title page of 1865, and bearing the New York publisher's imprint and the date 1866. The entire print run sold out quickly. Alice was a publishing sensation, beloved by children and adults alike. Among its first avid readers were Queen Victoria and the young Oscar Wilde. The book has never been out of print. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland has been translated into at least 97 languages,Bandersnatch: The Newsletter of The Lewis Carroll Society, Issue 149 (January 2011), p. 11. or as many as 174 languages. There have now been over a hundred editions of the book, as well as countless adaptations in other media, especially theatre and film. The book is commonly referred to by the abbreviated title Alice in Wonderland, which has been popularised by the numerous stage, film and television adaptations of the story produced over the years. Some printings of this title contain both Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and its sequel Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There. Publication timeline The following list is a timeline of major publication events related to Alice's Adventures in Wonderland: * 1865: First UK edition (the second printing). * 1865: First US edition (the first printing of above). * 1869: Alice's Abenteuer im Wunderland"Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland – in German". is published in German translation by Antonie Zimmermann. * 1869: Aventures d'Alice au pays des merveilles"Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland – in French". is published in French translation by Henri Bué. * 1870: Alice's Äventyr i Sagolandet"Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland – in Swedish". is published in Swedish translation by Emily Nonnen. * 1871: Dodgson meets another Alice during his time in London, Alice Raikes, and talks with her about her reflection in a mirror, leading to another book, Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There, which sells even better. * 1872: Le Avventure di Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie"Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland – in Italian". is published in Italian translation by Teodorico Pietrocòla Rossetti. * 1879: Соня в царстве Дива. First Russian edition of "Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" – in Russian. * 1882: Selchow & Righter publishes The Game of Alice in Wonderland, the first game based on the book. * 1886: Carroll publishes a facsimile of the earlier Alice's Adventures Under Ground manuscript. * 1890: Carroll publishes The Nursery "Alice", a special edition "to be read by Children aged from Nought to Five". * 1899: 鏡世界. First Japanese edition of an Alice in Wonderland novel. Despite being the first Japanese version of an Alice in Wonderland novel, it is actually a translation of Through the Looking-Glass. * 1905: Mrs J. C. Gorham publishes Alice's Adventures in Wonderland Retold in Words of One Syllable in a series of such books published by A. L. Burt Company, aimed at young readers.( ) * 1906: First translation into Finnish by Anni Swan (Liisan seikkailut ihmemaailmassa). * 1907: Copyright on Alice's Adventures in Wonderland expires in UK, and so the tale enters the public domain. At least 8 new editions are published in that year alone.Page 11 of Introduction, by John Davies, of * 1910: La Aventuroj de Alicio en Mirlando is published in Esperanto translation by E. L. Kearney. * 1915: Alice in Wonderland " A Dramatization of "Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" and "Through the Looking Glass" A dramatic screenplay script rendering of Alice in Wonderland by Alice Gerstenberg; Actress Vivian Tobin; copyright A. C. McClurg & Co., Chicago 1915, Produced by The Players Producing Company of Chicago (Aline Barnsdall and Arthur Bissell), at the Fine Arts Theater, Chicago, 2/11/1915, Booth Theater, New York, 3/23/1915. * 1916: Publication of the first edition of the Windermere Series, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Illustrated by Milo Winter. * 1928: The manuscript of Alice's Adventures Under Ground that Carroll wrote and illustrated and that he had given to Alice Liddell was sold at Sotheby's on 3 April. It sold to Philip Rosenbach for £15,400, a world record for the sale of a manuscript at the time. * 1945: The animated picture book of Alice in Wonderland, with illustrations and paper engineering by Julian Wehr is published. * 1960: American writer Martin Gardner publishes a special edition, The Annotated Alice, incorporating the text of both Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass. It has extensive annotations explaining the hidden allusions in the books, and includes full texts of the Victorian era poems parodied in them. Later editions expand on these annotations.[https://web.archive.org/web/20090326024930/http://www.newstatesman.com/200012250061 Review in The New Statesman], 25 December 2000, by Will Self * 1961: The Folio Society publication with 42 illustrations by John Tenniel. * 1988: Carroll and Anthony Browne, illustrator of a new edition from Julia MacRae Books, win the Kurt Maschler Award, or the Emil, for the year's best British "work of imagination for children, in which text and illustration are integrated so that each enhances and balances the other." * 1998: Lewis Carroll's own copy of Alice, one of only six surviving copies of the 1865 first edition, is sold at an auction for US$1.54 million to an anonymous American buyer, becoming the most expensive children's book (or 19th-century work of literature) ever sold, up to that time. * 1999: Carroll and Helen Oxenbury, illustrator of a new edition from Walker Books, win the Kurt Maschler Award for integrated writing and illustration, as did Anthony Browne and the 1988 Julia MacRae edition."Kurt Maschler Awards". Book Awards. bizland.com. Retrieved 7 October 2013. * 2001: Carroll and Deloss McGraw, illustrator of the new edition from New York Harper Collinshttps://www.publishersweekly.com/978-0-06-029150-1 * 2007: For the 50th anniversary of the British Kate Greenaway Medal (1955–2005), a panel of experts names the 1999 Walker Books edition illustrated by Helen Oxenbury one of the top ten Medal-winning works, composing the ballot for a public election of the all-time favourite."70 Years Celebration: Anniversary Top Tens" . The CILIP Carnegie & Kate Greenaway Children's Book Awards. CILIP. Retrieved 7 October 2013. * 2008: Folio Alice's Adventures Under Ground facsimile edition (limited to 3,750 copies, boxed with The Original Alice pamphlet). * 2009: Children's book collector and former American football player Pat McInally reportedly sold Alice Liddell's own copy at auction for $115,000. Adaptations Cinema and television The book has inspired numerous film and television adaptations which have multiplied as the original work is now in the public domain in all jurisdictions. The following list is of direct adaptations of Adventures in Wonderland (sometimes merging it with Through the Looking-Glass), not other sequels or works otherwise inspired by the works (such as Tim Burton's 2010 film Alice in Wonderland): * ''Alice in Wonderland'' (1903), a British silent film directed by Cecil Hepworth and Percy Stow, with May Clark as Alice * ''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'' (1910), a silent film directed by Edwin Stanton Porter * ''Alice in Wonderland'' (1915), a silent film directed by W. W. Young * ''Alice in Wonderland'' (1931), the first talkie adaptation, directed by Bud Pollard * ''Alice in Wonderland'' (1933), a film version directed by Norman Z. McLeod, US * Alice in Wonderland '' (1937), a TV adaptation directed by George More O'Ferrall * ''Alice in Wonderland (1937) TV adaptation again directed by George More O'ferrall with Usula Henray as Alice * Alice in Wonderland (1944) TV adaptation of Eva La Gaillenne's stage version of both books, USA. * Alice (1946), a BBC production starring Vivian Pickles directed by George More O'Ferrall, UK * Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass (1948) BBC TV broadcast. * ''Alice in Wonderland'' (1949), a live-action/animated film with stop motion segments, directed by Dallas Bower * Through the Crystal Ball: Alice in Wonderland (1949) US TV performance. * Alice in Wonderland (1950), televised on the CBS Ford Theatre, with Iris Mann as Alice, directed by Franklin J. Schaffner * ''Alice in Wonderland'' (1951), a film version in traditional animation from Walt Disney Feature Animation. Arguably the most well known of the Alice film adaptations, and today considered one of Disney's great classics.Louis Peitzman, "17 Adaptations Of "Alice's Adventures In Wonderland" Through The Years", BuzzFeed (11 October 2013), describing the 1951 Disney film as "undoubtedly the most well known". * Alice au pays des Merveilles (1951) France TV broadcast of a stage version * Alice in Wonderland (1954) BBC broadcast of a ballet version. * Alice in Wonderland (1955), a live television adaptation of the 1932 Eva LeGallienne /Florida Friebus stage adaptation of the novel, directed for television by George Schaefer for the Hallmark Hall of Fame * The Adventures of Alice (1960) Televised opera * The BP Super Show: Alice in Wonderland (1962) Australian TV series * Alice in Wonderland (1965), a TV movie directed by Dennis Potter * Alice in Wonderland (1966), an animated Hanna-Barbera TV movie with Janet Waldo as Alice * ''Alice in Wonderland'' (1966), a BBC television play directed by Jonathan Miller * Alice au pays des merveilles (1972), a version made for television, by Jean-Christophe Averty. * ''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'' (1972), a musical film version starring Fiona Fullerton as Alice * ''Alice in Wonderland (sometimes listed as Alice in Wonderland: An X-Rated Musical Comedy)'' (1976), an American musical comedy pornographic film, starring Kristine DeBell * Nel Mondo Di Alice (In the World of Alice) Italian TV series in 4 parts. * [[Алиса в Стране чудес (мультфильм, 1981)|''Alice in Wonderland (1981)]], a Soviet animated film by Yefrem Puzhanskiy * [[Alice in Wonderland (1983 film)|''Alice in Wonderland (1983)]], a PBS Great Performances presentation of a 1982 stage play which was in turn a revival of the 1932 LeGallienne production * ''Alice in Wonderland'' (1985), a two-part made-for-TV special produced by Irwin Allen and featuring a large all-star cast * Alice in Wonderland (1986), a BBC adaptation directed by Barry Letts and starring Kate Dorning * ''Alice'' (1988 film) by Jan Švankmajer, stop motion and live action * ''Alice in Wonderland'' (1995), a animated film by Jetlag Productions and directed by Toshi Hiruma * ''Alice in Wonderland'' (1999), a 1999 television movie first shown on NBC and then shown on British television on Channel 4 Comic strips and books Alice in Wonderland (1934–1935) was a comic strip adaptation drawn by Edward D. Kuekes and written by Olive Ray Scott. This version also featured a "topper" strip, Knurl the Gnome. The strip was distributed by United Feature Syndicate. The book has also inspired numerous comic book adaptations: * Walt Disney's Alice in Wonderland (Dell Comics, 1951) * Walt Disney's Alice in Wonderland (Gold Key Comics, 1965) * Walt Disney's Alice in Wonderland (Whitman, 1984) * "The Complete Alice in Wonderland" (Dynamite Entertainment, 2005) * Return to Wonderland (2009), Zenescope Entertainment * Alice in Wonderland (2011), Zenescope Entertainment Parodies The book has inspired several parodies including: * The Westminster Alice (1902) by Hector Hugh Munro (Saki), illustrated by Francis Carruthers Gould * On 25 December 1985, the British comedy duo known as "The Two Ronnies", featuring Ronnie Barker and Ronnie Corbett performed a parody of the story for their Christmas Special on BBC One that year entitled "Alice in a Winter Wonderland". Live performance The first full major production of 'Alice' books during Carroll's lifetime was Alice in Wonderland, a musical play by H. Saville Clark (book) and Walter Slaughter (music), which played in 1886 at the Prince of Wales Theatre in London. As the book and its sequel are Carroll's most widely recognised works, they have also inspired numerous live performances, including plays, operas, ballets, and traditional English pantomimes. These works range from fairly faithful adaptations to those that use the story as a basis for new works. An example of the latter is The Eighth Square, a murder mystery set in Wonderland, written by Matthew Fleming and music and lyrics by Ben J. Macpherson. This goth-toned rock musical premiered in 2006 at the New Theatre Royal in Portsmouth, England. The TA Fantastika, a popular Black light theatre in Prague performs "Aspects of Alice"; written and directed by Petr Kratochvíl. This adaptation is not faithful to the books, but rather explores Alice's journey into adulthood while incorporating allusions to the history of Czech Republic. Over the years, many notable people in the performing arts have been involved in Alice productions. Actress Eva Le Gallienne famously adapted both Alice books for the stage in 1932; this production has been revived in New York in 1947 and 1982. One of the most well-known American productions was Joseph Papp's 1980 staging of Alice in Concert at the Public Theater in New York City. Elizabeth Swados wrote the book, lyrics, and music. Based on both Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass, Papp and Swados had previously produced a version of it at the New York Shakespeare Festival. Meryl Streep played Alice, the White Queen, and Humpty Dumpty. The cast also included Debbie Allen, Michael Jeter, and Mark Linn-Baker. Performed on a bare stage with the actors in modern dress, the play is a loose adaptation, with song styles ranging the globe. A community theater production of Alice was Olivia de Havilland's first foray onto the stage. Similarly, the 1992 operatic production Alice used both Alice books as its inspiration. It also employs scenes with Charles Dodgson, a young Alice Liddell, and an adult Alice Liddell, to frame the story. Paul Schmidt wrote the play, with Tom Waits and Kathleen Brennan writing the music. Although the original production in Hamburg, Germany, received only a small audience, Tom Waits released the songs as the album Alice in 2002. A musical adaption was written by Michael Sirotta and Heather M. Dominick in 1997, titled Alice in Wonderland, a Musical Adventure. A ballet by Christopher Wheeldon and Nicholas Wright commissioned for The Royal Ballet entitled "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" premiered in February 2011 at the Royal Opera House in Covent Garden, London. The ballet was based on the novel Wheeldon grew up reading as a child and is generally faithful to the original story, although some critics claimed it may have been too faithful. The ballet overall stays generally light hearted for its running time of an hour and forty minutes. The ballet returned to the Royal Opera House in 2012. , Statue of Alice in Central Park, 1959]] Works influenced Alice and the rest of Wonderland continue to inspire or influence many other works of art to this day, sometimes indirectly via the 1951 Disney movie, for example. References, homages, reworkings and derivative works can be found in many works of literature, film, theatre, visual art, music, and games. The character of the plucky, yet proper, Alice has proven immensely popular and inspired similar heroines in literature and pop culture, many also named Alice in homage. Illustrations gallery File:The Nursery Alice cover illustration.jpg|The cover illustration, by E. Gertrude Thomson File:The White Rabbit (Tenniel) - The Nursery Alice (1890) - BL.jpg|The White Rabbit by John Tenniel, coloured File:Alice drink me.jpg|Alice in Wonderland, John Tenniel, 1865 File:Alice in Wonderland by Arthur Rackham - 13 - That's very curious.jpg|Alice in Wonderland by Arthur Rackham File:Gertrude Kay Alice in wonderland caucus.jpg|Alice in wonderland by Gertrude A. Kay File:Liddell & Boyd (Alice in the looking glass works) by Karl Beutel 2011.jpg|An illustration by Karl Beutel File:Alice in Wonderland by Arthur Rackham - 02 - The Pool of Tears.jpg|The Pool of Tears by Arthur Rackham File:Milo winter Alice.jpg|The Pool of Tears by Milo Winter See also * [[Translations of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland|Translations of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland]] * [[Translations of Through the Looking-Glass|Translations of Through the Looking-Glass]] References Citations * * * External links * Project Gutenberg: ** [http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/11 Alice's Adventures in Wonderland], plain text ** [http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/19002 Alice's Adventures Under Ground], HTML with facsimiles of original manuscript pages, and illustrations by Carroll * LibriVox: ** ** * GASL.org: [http://www.gasl.org/refbib/Carroll__Alice_1st.pdf First editions of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There] With 92 Illustrations by Tenniel, 1866/1872. * Images of the 1st editions of the book and other works by Lewis Carroll: https://sites.google.com/site/lewiscarroll1steditions/ * British Library: Original manuscript and drawings by Lewis Carroll (requires Flash) * Afterlife of Alice and Her Adventures in Wonderland is a collection of various editions of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Through the Looking-Glass, What Alice Found There, and other similar works. Category:1865 British novels Alice in Wonderland Category:Children's fantasy novels Category:British children's novels Category:English novels Category:Literature featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Size change in fiction Category:Works by Lewis Carroll Category:Victorian novels Category:1865 fantasy novels Category:Macmillan Publishers books Category:Animals in media Category:High fantasy novels Category:Surreal comedy Category:Cultural depictions of Benjamin Disraeli Category:D. Appleton & Company books Category:British novels adapted into films Category:British novels adapted into plays Category:Books illustrated by John Tenniel Category:Novels adapted into video games Category:British children's books Category:Novels set in fictional countries